Il Gatto Sur G
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: Hao Asakura guy in university have a habit of bringing strays home,but he is unprepared for what would turns up at his doorstep,an injured young boy. Inspired from manga by Tooko Miyagi, DISCONTINUED.


**Il Gatto sur G**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king, so don't sue .**

**Summary: **IL Gatto sur G is a musical song for violinist, Hao Asakura is your everyday popular guy in university he even ha a habit of bringing stray cats home, but he is unprepared for what would turns up at his doorstep one day…an injured bloodied young boy. The injured boy turned out to be a famous violinist, Yoh Asakura, also a brother Hao never knew he had until things heats up. The thin line between brotherly and love is on thin ice.

This is an twincest story, most musical drama lol, Hao X Yoh fic, my aim is to extend it long as I can, but make it very drama and romantic as I can but also add in obstacles, btw this is a warning, this fic is boys love things, if you're not into boys love I suggest you do not read for your own good. Plus this is not like shaman king series, it is an alternative where everyone is an ordinary kids in their typical normal life, don't kill me if I can't remember most of Hao's henchmen ...

**Chapter I**

Everyday was an ordinary day for Hao Asakura; go into university as always getting his attention from the ladies and guys, another typical day for your typical popular guy. Hao was bored now, and wished that something would drop or interesting happen to him soon, it was already getting late, and his boss kept him overtime at the bar again so he better get paid extra too or someone will hurt, mainly his ridiculous boss.

I'm Hao Asakura, ever since I was a kid I was popular everywhere I go, because of my appearance, also I get the habit of taking in stray cats and other random stuff. Seriously why the hell did he ever get an apartment so far off, it was such a pain to get back to, and if I had the energy I would burn down this old on and get a new one near nearer to my university or job place, but the problem was money matters, things didn't come cheap lately. Despite the long distance to travel, there was a piece of quiet like how I like it, plus the starry sky never looked any more beautiful than it already is.

Well here is it, my apartment, well not that I'm complaining much, but I like to watch the stars a bit to calm my mind. Hm, tomorrow is Saturday I wonder what I would do since I have no plans whatsoever, probably go out and –

"What the heck, a violin?"

…what on earth…?! Oh my god there's someone injured and on my doorstep? Oh just great now people are using my doorstep to kill themselves? There's plenty of other places there can use to commit suicide and this guy use my doorstep, the nerve of this guy. Although he just have hair like me, but shorter, hm… I wonder if he's still alive.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

I waited for a couple of minute later, but he didn't respond, hey there's options I could call an ambulance and let him taking to the hospital, take him in or leave him there…sigh…I might as well bring him in since we're already at my doorstep. Upon putting my arm around his waist, and pull him in, I found like jeez aren't you light and thin as a stick, who's being feeding you kid? But then again I couldn't really care much for other people but this kid somehow, it fascinated me. I placed him onto my bed, yes the only one I sleep on and it's a one bedroom apartment thank you very much, meaning the sofa for me dammit which is not very comfy, but first thing first I have to do something about his bloodied hand before it stain my bed cover, I wonder what the hell made this kid wanted to kill himself so bad. Getting the first aid kit, and finishing of wrapping the bandage around his hand I notice something, he cut was very deep and only intended on his left fingers…which reminds me he was carrying a violin case too, he's a violinist, but I don't get it if he plays the violin why would he do something to prevent himself from playing, unless he was forced to play…well either way I can't really assume things.

I head for the door getting ready to hit the hay, when I turn around to look at him, somehow his facial features looks almost identical to myself, his dark brown hair, but it was so much shorter, also what's different is our body structure, he's body is so thin he seems like to be dropping in weight, sighed again for the second time that day, I knew it wasn't my business to pry in, but I have to know why since I found this kid right in front of my doorstep half dead. Either way I'm getting some sleep now before I go cranky…

Shutting the door Hao tucks himself onto the sofa into a deep slumber.

It was early in the damn morning and who the hell is calling me so early, and they better had a good excuse too making me getting up at _**BLOODY 6AM ON SATURDAY NO LESS**_!!! Picking up on the phone I was about to give that moron on the other side of the line a piece of my mind until I heard… Anna.

"Look Anna I'm sorry but I can't today."

"What do you mean you can't today? You said yesterday you had no plans, now this? You're avoiding me isn't it Asakura?!"

"Seriously I can't go, I have to finish off my studies and I have Saturday night job."

"Then I'll come over to your place."

"You can come over once I've clean up."

"Oh I get it! You probably bought home more stupid junk to dirty up your apartment again!"

"Right something like that, so yeah sorry I have to go now, later Anna."

Putting don the phone and I already had to sigh, Anna is a friend at university and she's being clinging onto me ever since I land foot into class as a freshman. Honestly that's only one sided of the story, we're not even dating and she's already treating as if we're already married, typical girl that's the problem with being the most popular guy around. I should start making breakfast since I'm already up and from that I can hardly go back to sleeping mode. But I wish what I bought home were just stupid junks…but it turn out to be a kid with vaguely talent probably from college or in university from the look of it…

"Big argument you had there, sorry to spoil your day."

I turn around, it surprised me that this kid woke up and behind me without me noticing, I must be getting sluggish, but his voice was so quiet and some how fragile, now I notice it those eye are like mine, but the emotion behind his were completely opposite, we're mirror like, sighing again.

"It's nothing really, you hungry?"

"Sort of…"

"Well I'll make you breakfast, be back in a few minutes."

"O-okay…"

I make my way into the kitchen, making toasts eggs and fresh orange juices, then a thought came to me, that kid probably didn't have dinner, he must of being hungry, but I wonder what's with the timid attitude is not like I am going to eat him or something. About a good 5minutes later I return to the table with 2 plates of egg and toast, and 2 glass of orange juice, hey I may not look it but I can cook pretty well.

"That reminds me that violin yours?"

"Y-yeah…"

I looks at him the way he sat, and the way his body language as if, like a lost puppy not knowing what to do unless need to be ordered, what am I supposed to do it's not like I'm a mother hen telling him to do this to do that, and pampered him.

"You should eat before your food gets cold."

"O-oh right…thank you very much."

"Anyway why were you passed out in front of my place?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't know?"

What the hell is up with this kid? He passed out in front of my doorstep and now he's claiming he doesn't know? I had the urge to fist this kid playing with me, the nerve of him no less.

"I mean I can't…remember…"

"Er…was you drunk?"

this kid was irritating me somehow, giving me these stupid answers, I don't even know if he was being honest or just toying with me, either way if he keeps this up it won't be pretty.

"P-please don't get angry with me…I-I don't remember…"

"And why shouldn't I get angry?"

"B-because I forget stuff…I lose part of my memory…I-I just d-don't know how…"

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

"N-no…"

Great just great, my rotten just got a lot more rotten, what could get worst than this? A kid pass out half dead and bleeding on my doorstep, now he's claiming he doesn't remember, what world did I stumbled on? Well no point in asking him anymore if the answer is the same, I can't get anywhere really, and since today some sort of ceremony there's no train until Monday, looks like I have to get use to the sofa, sighing once more.

"Well there will be no trains open until Monday, so I guess I will have to take care of you."

I observed his eating manner for a while, he didn't even held the chopsticks right, and the food was falling off, falling onto the table, but I know I have to tolerate for a while. I have to remember this kid loses his memories, but does that means he also lose his abilities to do other stuff as well? Dammit everything is starting to tick me off, I just hope Anna don't unexpectedly pay me a visit like she always does…that stalking freaky alien girl, I swear she's not human.

"And you should go to the hospital for that injury too, also your family must be worried about you, if you don't have the money for the train fare I'll cover it."

I could of sworn he stiffen and a bit shaking when I mention hospital and family, I have a bad feeling about this, or what I think might being the cause for his run away/ killing himself scenario.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…but thank you for your generosity…"

"Right…that bed, you can use it until Monday morning, and now I have to get my work."

Getting up along with my dishes to wash and continue on my work, I notice he didn't touch anymore of his food I wonder what about his family or hospital made him scared that badly.

"Ano…w-what's your name…?"

"…"

This was what I was trying to avoid, even though through his timid and scared puppy attitude it's like…he could tell I was trying to avoid saying my name or anything personal, because I rather not tell anything to people I just met or I rarely know. I know it is not polite to call them he, them, her or it but knowing my name people can go and check out my personal profile on the web or something, and try to dig deeper into me. To be honest I don't really care about policy, or anything I just need to keep my reputation…

"Just call me Hao."

"I-I'm Yoh…"

"Well Yoh, once you finish eating you can take some of my clothes in that cupboard, and go ahead and take a shower too if you like. I have to get to my studies."

"O-okay…"

"By the way, can you stay here by yourself later on?"

"W-what, y-you're leaving a stranger alone in your apartment?"

"Should I trust you or will you do something bad?"

"I-it's not…l-like that…b-but where are you going?"

"So it's settle, I won't be gone for too long though just a small part time job on Saturday night."

"…okay"

I wonder why myself why do I trust him? Is it because he's so innocent and naïve, or is it that fact I felt something from him that makes me soften up? But whatever it is, he was able to make me say what I do, where I go, almost as if he was able to dig into me slowly, and the other thing was that this feeling inside of me, I don't know why but I have this urge to make him smile than that scared and sad face of his, I sounded crazy but that's how I felt tingling inside of me, well I have to go it's not like I have free time to muse over such fruitless thing.

I sworn why didn't I bothered to do this piece of work sooner, I mean it wasn't complicated or anything I could just get on with it, and get high grade, it is really ironic in a way that I' m both most popular guy also the smartest guy in the whole university.

**RRIIIINNNGGG!!! RING!**

Dammit why does my phone get so busy now that I found this kid? Or better yet why are people bothering me so much can't I have a piece of personal space for a while without a _**PHONE**_ ringing my ears off?

"Hello?"

"Hey Hao what's up buddy?"

"Horohoro, what is it you need to call me so early?"

"Erm…I and Len thought you wanna hang out? So what do you say?"

hang out, right I used to considered this blue haired kid a complete moron at first but knowing him for a while it proves my theory a bit wrong, he was a good kid but act silly to get attention and the high spirit he has I wonder where he gets it so much, and this Len, he's a Tao kid considering to be in a Chinese family he's more of opposite Horohoro could be, yet they seeming to get along just fine, I guess opposite attracts. I guess I should go and ask for opinion is not like I have anything else to do now since my work is done, and my work starts at 7pm, but it's only 8am now …

"Alright then, what time and where?"

"Cool man! Meet us near the bus stop we normally take to Len's favourite Chinese restaurant in 10mins, chitchat wit'cha later!"

I sighed once more hanging up the phone, I look back at Yoh I was surprised to find him asleep on the sofa, the kid seem to have a habit of falling asleep just about anywhere and it is indeed amusing from how you look at it, but what I can't help is staring at him, at his beautiful complex features so mirror like to mine, who exactly is he and where does he come from to a place like mine, although there was a lot of things like pieces of puzzles he seems to show earlier, oh damn I better get to that place.

I quickly got dress, and took a piece of paper and scribble down a notice for him and place it on that table, but I couldn't leave him alone for long I had to get an extra blanket I use and cover over his body in case he gets cold, and I left the apartment.

I got to that place just in time to see the others walking toward there, it was mid autumn and a bit chilly I had to wear my long scarf and coat, I really hate cold seasons.

"Hey Hao my man, glad you could make it!"

Horohoro had to put his arm around my head in a friendly greeting of his which really annoy me to no end, I had to consider Len more reasonable one of the pair since his greet is more formal than Horohoro's stupid childish like. I had to shove Horohoro's annoying greeting off like usual.

"Good to see you Hao."

"Aa…good to see the both of you too… Len and Horohoro."

"Hey is there something bothering you buddy?"

"You could say that Horohoro."

"What could bother the great Hao Asakura so badly aside from Anna Kyoyama?"

Why that pointy head Chinese brat, I had the urge to make him meet my fist, he's being pushing his luck with that screeching banshee ghost for that damn whole year, and he's still rubbing that in and I bet he's enjoying seeing Anna annoying the hell out of me.

"Drop it Tao, one more and you eat dirt."

"Now, now guys be nice so what is it that is troubling you Hao?"

Well I basically told them everything that happened today and that night, they seeming to be genuinely interested about my story, plus they kept quiet most of time probably thinking the whole ordeal. I wonder what sort of conclusion they could come up with, know Horohoro I don't want to know, but Len can be unpredictable.

"Whoa… you really did that much just for him?"

"If you're that nice a guy, they're going to declare you a _**cultural asset**_."

This guy Len really gets on my nerves, really I am trying to find a way to help Yoh and I find him making stupid remarks, is being nice to people or helping anyone a crime?

"…"

"Okay, okay not a good time to give the great Hao a remark of mine. So did he go home?"

"No…he fell asleep so I left him."

"_**IDIOT**_… wake him up and kick him out."

"Len do not call me an idiot, you know every well I am twice smarter than you can be. But you already should know my answer to that comment."

"Len erm... Hao…is it too hard to get along?"

"In any cases you should call his folks, Hao."

"And you think I didn't try that? I looked while he was asleep, he didn't have any contact info on him. All he had with him is a violin…"

"Violin?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm a bit loss for word about this Hao-kun, I know I'm not smart or so what do you make of that?"

"From his appearance, he looks like he's from a good home, it's just that he looked terrified at the mention of hospitalizing or family, I wonder how his parent bought him up, he was almost like a frighten puppy."

"What was the kid's name?"

"Yoh, that's all he said."

"Hm…"

"What is it Horohoro?"

"I could of sworn I heard that name somewhere before, but I just can't get it out."

"Oh well Hao Asakura, tell him one last time then it's the _**police**_."

"Len isn't that pretty extreme?"

"Well Horohoro, Hao is simply being too nice, and I rather not see him in trouble than he already is."

"I appreciate the concern Len, but I don't think we should take it that far, the train isn't open until Monday."

"You're a bit _**too**_ nice."

"Oh damn I have to get to work, later."

"Later Hao and say hi to that kid Yoh for me!"

"Good luck Mr. _**nice guy**_ have fun with your _**stray kitten**_."

"Len remind me to whoop your sorry ass next time."

Well that was basically my day finishing off my talk with my friends from university and now to my night job at the bar, it just wonder me a lot about this boy, he has good home compare to me, I was an orphan and I had to endure up until now, I wonder what could be so bad that makes him leave and killing himself…well whatever it is that wish about something interesting dropping into my life came true, now I somehow regretted that.

It was like around midnight now, and I was pretty exhausted I wonder what Yoh was doing the entire time I was out, the place was pitch black, looking in I saw Yoh was still sleeping on the sofa since when I left him, what is up with this kid, he likes to sleep in? This is probably making me tired of the stress and so, now I have to carry him to bed…

Settling down my stuff and getting ready for bed, first thing first, I had to carry Yoh bridal style, and I had to be careful not to wake him up…on second thought he can hardly wake up most of the time, it's not like he's a light sleeper like I am. But I am grateful that he's a light weighted kid, it makes things so much easier for me, placing him onto the bed, I was about to leave –

"What the…"

_**THUD!**_

My head was pull back, and I stumbled onto the floor, dammit that hurts what the hell was that about? I turn my head to see Yoh unconsciously gripping onto my long hair, and my hair will officially come off if he keep mistreating and pulling it.

"Yoh, please let go of my hair."

What am I doing I know it was not his intention to held onto my hair, so why did I absent minded asked him to let go? I must be seriously tired to be acting like this. Then again oh no that only gotten me worst state, Yoh pulled me down, almost falling onto himself, I had to immediately place my hands both of his waist side to prevent myself from falling onto him, but his vice iron grip was not loosen up I could of sworn this was not the best position to be, if someone came unexpectedly this was not a very good timing.

I could feel my face reddening from the sight, my face was warming up, my goodness how on earth did I get myself onto this position, if he woke up I'm certain he would freak out or think I'm a pervert or something dammit, let go already! Oh no…I can see his eyes partly opening…

"H-Hao…"

"Yes, Yoh."

He seems to be semi-unconscious, but what caught me off-guard next was that, both his arms stretch out around my neck, and pulling me down onto him in a tight embrace, I can feel my face was already hot red, oh my goodness…

"Y-Yoh…let go…"

he was mumbling something and back to fully unconscious, but his grip was tighten every time I tried to pulling out, my weariness gave in and I gave up and falling asleep, I know I will have a hard time explaining this situation not to mention position in the morning when he wakes up. But from how you look through my point of view is that he's a lost kitten trying to find a good home, and running away from his previous, or am I over exaggerating? Whatever it is it feels really warm than when I was living alone, it felt really warm and welcoming…

**-----------------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------**

**sorry for the shortness, but I couldn't come up with much ideas lol, but I hope you like my story so far, more is coming, please no flames, and if you have any comment or advice please let me know it is much appreciated .**


End file.
